


Скрытая глюкоза

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), qazanostra



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food, Gen, Humor, M/M, time to feed Tony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Иногда гении на удивление медленно соображают





	Скрытая глюкоза

Всё началось из-за того, что Тони не смог распознать флирт.  
  
Вообще в плане флирта он был без преувеличения великолепен, спросите любой таблоид. Ни одна модель не могла устоять перед убойной силой его обаяния. Он мог просто зайти в какой-нибудь магазинчик за молоком и к кассе подойти уже с десятком записанных на клочках бумаги телефонов. Не то чтобы он ходил по магазинам, но не суть.  
  
А вот когда в один прекрасный день на реплику «Тебе идёт эта новая стрижка» он ответил невнятное «Угу» и вернулся к разборке репульсора, тогда-то всё и началось.  
  
Просто Тони не ожидал флирта от Стива, чтоб его, Роджерса. Этот эталон воспитанности постоянно отвешивал комплименты всем окружающим.   
  
«Прекрасная яичница, Нат. Ты отлично готовишь завтраки».  
  
«Замечательная идея для речи, Пеппер. Следующие пресс-конференции буду согласовывать только с тобой».  
  
«Краткий рапорт — твой конёк, Мария».  
  
«Знал, к кому обращаться за советами по книгам, Джейн».  
  
«Ты задаёшь высокую планку для всех стрелков Щ.И.Т.а, Клинт».  
  
«На тебя всегда можно положиться, Фил».  
  
«Думаю, ты мудро поступила, расставшись с ним, Викки. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего».  
  
Серьёзно? Викки? Кто она вообще такая?   
  
Казалось, Роджерс знает каждую собаку в окрестностях Башни. И для каждой находится пять минут времени на беседу, потому он в курсе всех подробностей личной жизни. И откуда вообще берёт столько времени? Незарегистрированная суперспособность, что ли? Тони бы такую.  
  
И вот в один пасмурный вторник утром... кажется... Стив вошёл в мастерскую к Тони с чашкой кофе в качестве оправдания визита и выдал:  
  
— Тебе идёт эта новая стрижка.  
  
Тони ответил невнятным угуканьем и продолжил заниматься репульсором. Стив и раньше отмечал некоторые его особенности, как то: ум, скорость реакции, способность убалтывать прессу, ум, щедрость, язвительность, ум и прочее. Но никогда не уделял внимания внешности.  
  
А тут внезапно эта стрижка. Тони просто не ожидал, что Стив это сказал не просто, а... сложно. В смысле, с подтекстом. Капитан Америка. С подтекстом. Неудивительно, что Тони выдал ответ с эмоциональностью кирпича.   
  
Стив потоптался ещё с минуту и вышел, напоследок напомнив про совместный обед, раз уж в кои-то веки их штатные шпионы не на задании, а дома. Тони кивнул и с головой ушел в разбор схемы.   
  
Какое-то время спустя он вспомнил про кофе. Тот, разумеется, уже остыл. Немного отличался по вкусу от обычного варева, какое предпочитал Тони, но ему понравился. Про обед он бы, конечно, забыл, если бы не ДЖАРВИС.  
  
С того дня Стив начал появляться в мастерской с завидным постоянством. Сперва он приносил только кофе — неизменно с тем же необычным вкусом. Потом стал подсовывать сэндвичи. Тони почему-то съедал без возражений.   
  
Через несколько недель, стоя вечером в душе, Тони внезапно понял, что вот уже какое-то время он каждый день ужинает со всеми и даже чаще всего после этого идёт спать, а не обратно в мастерскую. Данный факт требовал немедленного обдумывания, чем Тони и занялся, намыливая голову.  
  
Во всём виноват Стив, тут не могло быть двух мнений. Он мотивировал постоянными фразами вроде: «Здорово, что ты смог присоединиться к нам», или «Ты говорил, что хочешь пасту, вот я и приготовил», или «Ты со сна такой, что хочется тебя обнять», или... Секундочку.  
  
О.  
  
Ого.  
  
Стив Роджерс, на невинность которого Тони запретил себе покушаться, прямым текстом сообщил, что хочет его обнять, а он никак не отреагировал? Остро захотелось треснуть себя по лбу и выдать медаль. Тони ещё не решил только, за стойкость или за тупость.  
  
На общий ужин он направлялся, осенённый этим внезапным озарением, поэтому едва переставлял ноги. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя со Стивом. Не хотелось ничего испортить, потому что Стив ему нравился. Очень.  
  
— Да все давно уже догадались, чувак, — хлопнул его по плечу Клинт.  
  
Тони вздрогнул и понял, что зашёл в лифт, в котором тот ехал на общий этаж. А ещё что он думает вслух. Неловко вышло.  
  
— Он мне кофе таскает, — внезапно для самого себя выдал Тони. — Странный на вкус, правда, но мне нравится.  
  
— Просто Стив добавляет туда сахар, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Бог свидетель, тебе не помешает немного глюкозы, а через еду — как нормальные люди — ты её получать не хочешь.   
  
— Ой, заткнись.  
  
— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Клинт и уставился на табло. Понаблюдал немного за сменой цифр и добавил: — Если вдруг совершенно случайно тебе в голову могла закрасться мысль, что Стив к тебе питает исключительно товарищеские чувства, то хочу обратить твоё внимание на тот факт, что комплименты внешности он делает только тебе. Простое замечание стороннего лица.   
  
Стороннее лицо при этом выглядело настолько подчёркнуто-невинно, что Тони тут же заподозрил злой умысел. Однако наблюдениями занялся и через несколько дней был склонен согласиться с Клинтом.  
  
Поэтому однажды солнечным утром субботы Тони после ночи полноценного сна, а не работы в мастерской выполз в общую кухню, где уже бодр и полон энергии хозяйничал Стив. Тот тепло улыбнулся, тут же соорудил дозу кофе и поставил перед ним. Тони обхватил кружку ладонями и улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Твой кофе как эликсир жизни для меня.   
  
На такой бесхитростный комплимент Стив слегка покраснел и отвернулся к плите. Остро захотелось засмущать его ещё сильнее, но Тони сдержался. Теперь, когда понял, что можно флиртовать с Капитаном всея Америки, он собирался насладиться этим сполна. В конце концов, ему редко доводилось делать это с одним человеком на протяжении долгого, хотелось бы верить, времени.  
  
А вечером он выяснил, что эти паразиты, оккупировавшие его Башню, делали ставки на то, какой комплимент Тони сделает первым. Организовал тотализатор Бартон, он же поставил на кофе и сорвал куш. Тони не мог позволить ему нажиться на своей личной жизни и задумал месть.  
  
Именно с того случая в Башне Мстителей начались баталии, достойные воспевания в героических балладах.


End file.
